First Holiday With Daddy
by TragicTales
Summary: Just a little one shot of three year old Molly's first holiday with her father. T for safety! Enjoy and Review!


Just a cute little one shot about Molly and her daddy on their first Holiday together. Written with my writing partner, LaylaLovely2011. You should totally check her page out. Anyways I hope you like it and **PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

**First Holiday With Daddy**

Denise was at home cleaning and picking up a little. Molly was sitting on the table eating the new cake her mother made as the phone rang. "Sherwood residence." Denise answered as she cleaned the countertops.

"Hey baby." It was Frank.

"Hey honey." She said smiling.

"Honey guess who's coming home for the 4th of July?"

"Wh... Oh my God you!" She beamed.

He laughed. "Come outside." He smiled.

Denise dropped the phone and ran outside. Frank was standing in the driveway, Denise froze at the front door in shock She ran to hug her huband. Molly was inside by herself still destroying her mom's cake.

"Frank!" She smiled Frank threw his arms around his wife and picked her up spinning her around. "Frank how long are you gonna be home?"

"Two weeks." He said hoping that wouldn't upset her.

"Oh, still, I'm glad to have you." She smiled.

He smiled and hugged her. "I don't want to leave my girls." He said hugging her tight.

"Oh Molly." Denise went inside and saw Molly had destroyed her cake. She had cake all over her face and body. "Oh Molly!" She said but couldn't be mad because she was laughing so hard.

"Daddy!" Molly said as she moved and the rest of the cake fell.

"Well there goes the cake." Denise laughed.

"Daddy!" Molly kept reaching for him.

Frank laughed and kissed her cake covered cheeks. She giggled. "Frank! This will be y'all's first fourth of July!"

"I know!" He said smiling as he kissed Denise on the cheek and tickled Molly.

"Frank this has to be special!"

"It will be." He laughed.

"Daddy cake!" She said holding up the squished piece in her hand.

Frank laughed. "I see that baby."

"Here daddy!" She smiled Frank laughed and ate the squished cake.

"Thank you." He laughed. She smiled and kissed him with her icing covered lips. Frank laughed and tickled her belly.

"So Denise what does the FRG have in store of this year's fourth of July?"

"Annual picnic." She said.

"Live band lots of food that sort of thing."

"And what are you doing?" "

Staying home with my husband and baby." She said.

"Oh Denise have to go. For molly." He smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"We can stay home and watch fireworks if you don't feel like dealing with the crowd."

"Oh come on Dee. Molly would like." He nodded.

"Okay we can go." She said smiling.

"Allow me to clean her up." Denise smiled. "Thanks honey." She said and went to get herself ready. "Denise I got this." He laughed.

"Okay." She laughed and let him clean Molly up.

Frank took her to the tub and got her all cleaned up. Denise was in bed when Frank came out with the baby in her little ladybug towel that went over her head. Denise laughed and took pictured.

"My baby is adorable." She said.

"I know mommy." Molly giggled.

"Do you want me to take over?" She asked in case he was tired.

"No." Denise nodded.

"You're an amazing daddy."

"Thanks."

She smiled and he took Molly to the nursery to get her ready for bed. She came back and she saw Frank madly typing online. "Frank you're supposed to be relaxing not working." She said thinking he was working as usual.

"Not working baby." He smiled.

"What are you doing?" She asked going to stand by his chair.

"I got Molly something." He smiled.

Denise laughed "What did you get her?"

"This." He smiled as he flipped the laptop over. It was most flashy red, white, and blue tutu dress Denise had ever seen. And that meant something because she did pageants in Texas.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen!" She smiled.

Frank smiled. "I'm having it rushed."

"You are the best dad in the world and best husband." She said and kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "I just want Molly to feel special."

"She knows she's special." She said. Frank smiled.

"I love you both so much." Denise smiled.

"We love you too." She said and her eyes got teary.

Frank got up. "Denise smiled."

"I am smiling." She said wiping her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Just thinking honey." She said.

"I'm okay."

"About?"

"Nothing." She said.

"We should get some sleep, tomorrow will be a long day." He nodded and kissed her.

"You're so beautiful Dee." She smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"I miss you so much when you deploy." She nodded.

"I wish you didn't have to go back." She said, her voice breaking a little as she fought not to cry, since they had lost their son two years before Denise hated when he had to deploy even more than she did before, it actually made her sick just thinking about him going back to that awful place.

"Oh Dee." He said hugging her.

"I promised myself I wasn't going to cry this time." She said getting angry at herself for showing weakness.

Frank kept holding her. "I'm sorry." She said

"Don't be."

"You know if he were still here he's be the best big brother in the world." She said.

He nodded. "He loved her."

She nodded "He was the one that decorated her nursery." She said. "While you were deployed he wouldn't let me lift a finger while I was pregnant. No, both of you boys spoiled me rotten while I was pregnant." She said.

He smiled. "Baby just breath."

She nodded and took a few deep breaths and made herself calm down, she had to stop thinking about Jeremy for the time being or she was going to make herself sick from being upset and she did not want Frank to see her like that. "Are you tired?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He said getting under the covers. He wasn't going to push her.

Denise nodded and laid down with him, she wasn't tired and needed a distraction. Frank held onto her Denise kissed him but didn't really seem like she wanted to do anything more intimate right now so he wasn't about to push her into anything. He only hugged her. She snuggled close to him and wrapped her arm around his waist, he played with her hair until she eventually fell asleep then he went to check on Molly. Molly was awake playing with her toys.

"Daddy!" She said reaching for him.

"Hey baby." He kissed her.

"Mommy?" She said looking around.

"Sleeping baby." Molly pouted.

"Daddy cake!" She asked. He nodded and went to feed her cake.

"Frank!" Denise said as she came out.

"What are you doing to my baby?"

"Feeding her cake." He laughed.

"Frank it's four in the morning."

"She wanted cake." He said.

"Mommy cake!" Molly said laughing. Denise laughed.

"Frank you are wrapped around her finger"

"I am not all." He laughed.

Molly giggled. "Daddy coke!" She pointed at the litter of coke.

"Absolutely not Molly." Denise said.

"I didn't ask you!" The three year old sassed for the first time.

"Molly Victoria!" Denise scolded.

"No." She said.

Denise took her from Frank and spanked her hand and took her back to the nursery and put her in her crib and closed the door.

"Woah." Frank said with wide eyes in disbelief.

"We are in for it when she gets a teenager!" Denise said as Molly started screaming. "Daddy."

"What just happened?"

"Your daughter has learned how to be sassy." She said.

"It's my fault." Frank said. "She wanted Cake."

"Frank you can't give her everything she wants." She said.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted my baby okay." He said.

"I'm a go to bed."

"I said I was sorry Denise." He said.

"Fine whatever." She said not really sure why she was even mad but she went and sat in the living room while he went to the bed room. She hated fighting with him, When Frank went to bed Denise laid on the couch and cried. The next morning Denise was awoken by a knock at the door, it was a delivery. She got up and went to open the door.

"Mrs. Sherwood, can you please sign here?" Asked the delivery man as she handed her a small box.

Denise sighed and took the box. She went and opened it. Denise smiled as she saw the dress Frank ordered for Molly, and a dress for her. She smiled and sent him a text with a yes of both dresses. She didn't get a reply and went to go see him. He was passed out. Denise smiled and went and kissed his head and went to put Molly's dress on her.

Denise put the dress on Molly and the little girl loved it. "Mama I'm fabulous!"

"You are sassy little girl." She said. "You're gonna kill mommy before your ten."

"I know I'm sassy." She said as Frank came in.

"She's sassy just like her mommy." Frank said.

"Frank, I am not." She laughed.

"Oh yes you are." He said kissing her cheek.

She smiled. "I love the naughty dress you got me." She whispered hugging him.

He laughed. "Good."

He said kissing her. "Very inappropriate." She laughed.

Molly was giggling. She started to shake her butt making her little dress move. Frank laughed, "That's the idea."

"Daddy!" Molly giggled.

Frank laughed, "You are a silly girl."

"Daddy you're mine." She said hugging him. Frank smiled and hugged her.

"Okay Frank we have to get ready we're helping set up."

"Okay." He said and went to get ready.

Denise decided to put on the outfit he got her and was waiting holding Molly when he came out. "You look nice." She said smiling. "Am I allowed to leave the house like this?" She smirked knowing she couldn't.

"Hell no." He laughed.

"How come." She winked.

"Because I don't want to go to jail for punching some little punk's eyes back in their heads." He said.

She laughed. "Oh Frank." He laughed and the three of them left and went to the picnic. They got there they were immediately bombarded with people wanting to see Molly. Dense smiled.

"She's adorable." Some woman explained.

"Well of course she's adorable, she's our child." He said

"She's got good genes."

"She's such a cutie." One woman said.

Molly smiled and wiggled to get down out of Denise's arms. "Baby want to show off?" Molly giggled and nodded.

"Mommy I'm pretty." She laughed as she went towards the cotton candy. Denise laughed and followed her.

She stopped and tried to reach for it. "Mommy!" Denise laughed and lifted her up so she could get some cotton candy.

Molly took some and put her face to it. "Mommy!" She said in disbelief. "It melted in my mouth!"

Denise laughed. "I know." She said as she picked Molly back up and put her on her hip.

"Mommy this is magic!" She said trying to eat it.

Denise laughed and helped her. Denise saw Frank just snapping pictures. "You better be taking pictures of her and not me." Denise laughed.

"Yeah and you happen to be in them." He smiled.

Denise just laughed and put Molly down so she could run around and play. Molly ran to a cute four year old boy and poked him.

"Hi I'm Molly."

Denise laughed. "Looks like your daughter knows how to work it already." She told her husband.

"What is she doing?" Frank laughed as she took the little boys hand and walked over towards her parents.

"I think she found herself a boyfriend." Denise said as Molly approached them.

"Mommy this is Howy." She smiled.

Denise smiled. "Hello Howy I'm Denise." She said.

"Daddy I'm getting married!" Molly told them.

The look on Frank's face made Denise nearly fall over laughing. "And who said you could do that?" Frank asked.

"He asked me."

"He is supposed to ask daddy first." Frank said.

"Can I marry her?" He asked.

Frank couldn't help but laugh. "Only if you can count to ten."

At that the little boy looked confused. "1,2,3,4,7...10!"

Frank laughed. "Close enough." He said. "Okay you can marry her."

"Yay! She's so pretty." Frank smiled.

"I agree."

Molly and her fiancée walked away towards a group of four and five year olds. Denise looked at Frank. "What are you going to do when some boy asks her for real?" She asked.

He laughed. "She's not growing up. I forbid it."

Denise smiled and kissed his cheek. "My daddy said that to and look at me."

"Well, don't remind me." He laughed.

Denise laughed and hugged him. Molly didn't get to be with her fiancée for long because all the women went around her. She was so adorable with her big dress and her cute hair. "No go away!" She kept yelling: Frank ran to get his baby Frank picked her up and she kicked. "No!"

"Why not baby?" Frank said he held onto her.

"Howy!" She said kicking.

"Yes he'll come in a minute sweetheart." He said taking to her mother at the table.

Frank put her in a chair beside her mother and she was not happy about it and let everyone know it. "Daddy I want a hotdog." She said after settling down.

"Okay baby." He said and went to get her one. Frank came back and Molly just took one.

"Daddy these are yummy." She smiled and Frank smiled.

"I know." He said. "Mommy doesn't like them but daddy does." Molly downed one and was ready for another.

"Daddy more!" She started bouncing.

Frank laughed and went to get her another one. "For a little girl you sure can eat a lot." He said.

"I know Mommy says I'm growing!" She giggled. She ate another and music started playing. She got onto of the table and started shaking her butty.

"Molly get down from there," Denise said laughing.

"But I wanna show off." She giggled.

"Well I said to get down. Don't make me have to repeat myself please."

"Okay." She said getting down.

"Thank you." Denise said and went back to decorating.

"Daddy." Molly asked after a while.

"What sweetie?"

"Why are we here?"

"To watch fireworks and play." He tried to explain.

"But why is today special?"

"Because today is the day the U.S became free from Britain." He said forgetting he was explaining this to a three year old.

She nodded. "Is that it?" She asked. He nodded.

"Daddy I get to sing!" She smiled as she changed the topic. "I'm very talented!"

Frank smiled. "I know you are baby..."

"Howy!" She smiled as he came up towards her.

Frank just laughed and let her go play with him, his little one had her first crush. She held his hand as they ran around together. Frank kept a sharp eye on her.

"She's fine honey." Denise said coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around him.

"No Howy!" Molly said leading him back to the cotton candy. "I want more."

"Molly no more candy." Denise said.

Molly gave her mom a look. "Fine."

She pouted and looked away. "Someone does not like being told no." Frank said.

"Just like her mother." Denise laughed. "She just loves food." Denise smiled.

Molly was still holding hands with Howy. She came back with him and the two sat next to her parents. Howys mother sat with them next to Denise. "We're sorry were late." Molly said.

Denise laughed. "That's quite alright Miss Sherwood."

"No mama." She giggled.

"Howy and I are married. Howy what your last name?" Molly asked him.

"Davidson." He replied.

"I don't like it. Change it." Molly said.

Howy looked devastated and moved away from Molly. "No,you're mean!" He yelled. "This marriage is over!"

Molly didn't say anything. She just took the huge chocolate cake and dumped it over his head. He started crying and his mother went to him. She took his hand and the two walked away, everyone was staring and Denise was mortified,she got her purse and walked away from the crowd. Frank was lucky she was only three but he was furious. He took her by the hand and practically pulled her away from the crowd. Molly was crying when he reached Denise.

"Daddy why did he leave me?"

"Because you were rude Molly, telling him you didn't like his last name hurt his feelings." He said. "And young lady you are in major trouble for putting cake on him,you are going to bed with no TV or story or dessert tonight."

"Don't hold me!" She pulled away.

"He's soft." Frank picked her up. "Do not pull away from me young lady, and you are going to apologize to him! Do you understand?"

"No." She pouted.

"Well then you will get no stories TV or dessert until you do."

"Okay." She said.

Frank put her in the car and drove home: Denise would not speak the whole way home, she had never been more embarrassed in her life. Once inside Molly ran to her room and took off her dress. Denise went to her room.

"Molly get in the bathtub then go to bed, you are in big trouble." She said

"No. I'm never leaving my room!"

"Molly you are in no position to be telling me no little girl!"

Molly didn't answer her. Denise went inside and saw her on her bed. "Molly what is with this new attitude?" She asked sitting next to her daughter "You've never deliberately been mean."

"I'm not mean." She said.

"You were today, you put cake on Howy"

"No Howy!"

"Molly." Denise said. "What's wrong baby?"

"Hate Howy."

"I know you're mad at him but we don't use hate okay?"

"Don't like Howy." Denise sighed.

"Okay, go on and get in the bathtub you are grounded until you can apologize to Howy."

Molly shook her head and went to go take a bath. She had ruined her first fourth if July with her father. Denise bathed her and put her in bed before going to sit with Frank. "Our baby had her first divorce." Frank said.

"Our baby has an attitude." She said sitting on the couch and putting her feet up on Frank's lap.

"That's not my fault." Frank laughed.

"No it's my mother's." She said.

"Can we return her?"

"Frank!" She said throwing a pillow at him.

He laughed. "I told you she shouldn't have gone with that boy."

Denise just laughed "You are awful."

"I knew he was trouble."

"Frank he's four." She said.

"All of them are trouble."

Denise smiled. "Yes I know, including my crazy husband who is the worst of them all."

"Not true." He laughed.

"Very true." She said smiling.

"Come let's go see fireworks."

"What about Molly?" She asked. "She's asleep."

"I know but we can't just leave here alone." She said.

"So we take her."

"No let's just stay here." She said; she really didn't want to face everyone after what Molly did.

"Denise I want to go. And Molly is three, just tell everyone about your hell rasing mother." She sighed but nodded Molly was sitting up and playing with her toys when Frank came.

"Come on baby let's go see fireworks." He said.

"What a firework?"

"It's colorful things that go up in the sky." He said smiling.

"Like me!" She smiled. She went right towards her big dress. Frank laughed and helped her put her dress on.

"Yes like you." Frank came out with Molly in her dress. She was hiding behind him.

"Why are you hiding behind me baby?" Frank asked.

She didn't say anything. She was hiding from her mother. Denise came out and smiled.

"You look pretty sweetie." She said.

She only gave her a shy nod and kept following her daddy. Denise looked at Frank confused. She didn't say anything but Molly reached for her father and he took her to the car. Denise sighed and she walked to the car behind them. Once there Molly was jumping and eating hotdogs. Firework came one and Molly danced to it. Denise laughed and recorded her dancing on her phone. She tried to sing along but the only word she got was firework. That was until the real ones started. Frank and Denise thought this was the cutest thing they had ever seen along with everyone else. Molly loved them and kept clapping. Denise and Frank took pictures. Jeremy used to hate them when he was little, but Molly didn't. She kept posing and smiling, everyone thought she was totally adorable. Frank got Molly some more food and Howy and his mother came over.

"Howy say you're sorry for yelling at her." His mother said.

"Molly I'm sorry for yelling. Do you forgive me?" He asked her. Molly gave him a look as to say she was better then him.

"I forgive you for being stupid."

"Molly!" Denise scolded, again totally mortified. "You tell Howy you are sorry for being rude right now!"

"I'm sorry that the truth hurts your feelings." She said crossing her little arms.

Howy then went to hug her but she didn't hug him back. Frank came back and saw this. "Mrs. Davidson I am so sorry." Denise apologized.

"It's okay Mrs. Sherwood." She said.

"Howy I forgive you." Molly said hugging him back. Denise and Frank smiled and so did Howy's mother.

Molly and Howy played until the fireworks went away. When it was time for them to go home Molly pouted "I want to stay with Howy." She said as she was being held by her daddy and she was falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow you two can play." He said as she yawned.

She was asleep before she could even argue. Once in the car Frank put her in her seat and they drove away. They went home and Frank put Molly in her bed and went to his and Denise's room,she was laying on the bed still in the outfit she'd worn to go see fireworks,on top of the over half asleep. "Denise, happy fourth of July." He said kissing her cheek. She smiled.

"Happy Fourth of July soldier." She said getting up to change.

"Hopefully you won't have to deploy anymore so me and Molly won't have to spend any more holidays alone."

"Hopefully not too often." He smiled.

"I had a great time."


End file.
